Twilight in the garden of Good and Evil
by Royal Maiden
Summary: A series of Drabbles from anywhere from Iriel's AU to the regular series. Rated T just in case
1. Author's Notes

Author's notes: Since these are all Drabbles and what nots… I do not see a point of saying that I do not own Avatar. With that being said These stories are from one of the following:

Irrel's AU

One of my own AU

Or just a random drabble

bewarned


	2. Chicken Pox

Chicken Pox

"I blame you!" Sokka towered over the sickly boy who had now extended his stay with Sokka's family while ZUko's parents and sister were visiting their beloved uncle. Zuko was only supposted to be spending the night when him and Katara both started showing of chicken pox within hours of each other. "Look what you did to my baby sister!" Sokka pointed at Katara's red spotted face. He glared and poked Zuko repeatively in the chest to make his point. "You'll pay, mark my words. Oh yes you'll pay." 


	3. The Dare

The Dare

"I dare you to do it, heck I'll even bet you two Twinkies that you'll be too chicken do it." Katara teased the prize in front of Zuko's eyes. "I can too do it." He pouted as took two water balloons from the tomboy's back pack and eyed his targets before launching one balloon at his sister and the other one at the boy that she was flirting with, Katara's older brother Sokka. Zuko sped around the corner and hid from the two soggy teenagers that were out for his blood. "Not bad Zuko, there may be hope for you yet." Katara smirked as she tossed him his reward. 


	4. I don't Under Stand

I don't Understand

"Why don't you threaten him like you do me?" Zuko pointed at Haru, but Sokka just shrugged. "It's just Haru." Zuko looked up to the HUGE older brother of his best friend "What kind of sense is that?!" Zuko waved his arms in a frantic state to make his point. "Perfect." The amber eyed boy nearly fell over at this reasoning. "Crazy must run in the family." Zuko muttered under his breath as he repeativly slapped his palm to his forehead. 


	5. Gone

Gone

Katara glanced at the bag of water balloons that she had on her dresser and sighed. "With Zuko gone, who else am I going to use these on?" She hugged her knees as she started to cry. You never realize what you have until it's gone 


	6. Catching Up

Catching up

Katara sat across from her newly reunited childhood friend, rambled on and on about how things were back in their home town. But Zuko was hardly paying attention to how Aang's obsession with strange hats or how Sokka was engaged to a girl name Suki or even the fact that his very own sister had been dating Jet on and off for the past two years. "Zuko are you even listening to me, or do I have to take that Twinkie away from you just so I have your attention?" Katara fumed. Zuko looked at Katara and smirked "So tell me, when did you quit being a Tomboy?" 


	7. Old Habbits Die Hard

Old Habbits Die Hard

Zuko grinnerd as he watched a group of kids having a water balloon battle in the part as he made his way back to his dorm room. "Oh Zuzu o/" her voice dripped with sugar. He turned around to look for his saphire eyed friend "Wha--" (splat) Zuko stood there in in shock dripping wet. Katara had hit him with a water balloon. "Aren't you a little old for that?" Zuko attempted to shake some of the water off. Katara evily grinned from the top of the jungle gym. "What can I say... Old habbits die hard." 


	8. Under the Pillow Fort

Under the pillow fort

The two made a fort infront of the couch out of spare blankets and pillows and huddled underneigh while they watched the newly released Blue Spirit dvds. Acting like the small children that there were nearly ten years ago. Karara playfully batting Zuko with a pillow during the fight scenes, both argueing who would win in a fight between the Blue Spirit and the Sugar Queel, stuffing themselves on junkfood and soda. "Your wrong the Sugar Queen would use her magic water to keep the Blue Spirit coming anywhere near her, and if the Blue Spirit can't come near her he can't fight her. So she would win." Katara said in a matteroffactily tone using her half eaten twizzler to make her point. "Your crazythe Blue Spirit would win because he is stronger, they wouldn't have named the show after him it it wasn't true." Zuko noted as his hand went for the last twinkie. Unknown to him a certain blue eyed native american was going for the same thing. Their hands collided then split apart as if lightning had struck them.  
"Zuko..." Katara blushed, now relizing how close they were lying from each other at the moment. She froze her gaze was trapped inside Zuko's pail gold eyes. Zuko softly caresed Karara's soft bronze cheek and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss only lasted a few short moments before Zuko came to his sences. ""I'm sorry I don't know wh--" being silcend by Katara's index finger to his lips. "If you think you are going to win the argument on who's stronger, or get the last twinkie. You better think again." She gave Zuko a soft smile before leaning in and returning the kiss. 


	9. Begining

Title: Begin all over again You want us to begin again, after the second chance I had already given you? Why should I? I don't see a reason why I should, all I can see is more hurt to my heart if I let you in again. But when I look into your golden eyes my heart tells me to let us begin all over again. 


	10. Doubt

Title: Doubts Words: 100 A/N: Spoilers for Cross roads of Destiny Summery: Zuko is having doubts about a choice that he has made

I know Uncle says that it would be best to play along with my sister's evil scheme in the Earth Kingdom's fall, but this all seems wrong to me. I don't like the fact that Uncle is locked up in a steel prison under the palace of the Ba Sing Sei. I don't like the fact that I had to try to kill two people. I don't like the fact that I have to lisson to Azula's backstabbing plots. It all seems so wrong to me, but Uncle says it is the right thing to do to save our lives. 


	11. Ends

Title: The end of the road for you and me

I know I have reached the ends of the road with you and me. Why would you ever take me back? I have caused you and your friends unimaginable pain since we first laid eyes on each other. You loved me unconditionally and I threw it away like it was worthless garbage. How could I have been so dumb? If I knew then what I know now, I would have wrapped you up in my arms and never let you go from the first moment I saw you. But it is over now because of my stupidity, how can I hope for you to forgive me? 


	12. Trust

Title: Trust Words: 104 A/N: Spoilers for Cross roads of Destiny Summery: Katara's trusting heart

I thought you said you changed. You even told me that you are sorry and you went and tried to kill Aang and me. How could you be so heartless? I trusted you when you said that you changed. But it must have just been a lie. I sit here in tears trying to save my dear best friend which you and your horrible sister nearly killed. But not all of my tears of for him, part of my tears are for the pain that you caused when you stabbed a knife into my trusting heart. I was a fool to trust your smiling face. 


	13. Poor

Title: A poor man with out you

Without you I might as well be the poorest man on this planet. Not being around you makes me feel like I am living in poverty, even though I am the most powerful man in the world right now. My throne means nothing if I don't have you to share it with me. 


	14. Wealth

Wealthiest man in the world

When I saw you again after all these years with that brilliant smile on your lips for me. Makes me want to run down these stairs and scoop you up into my arms and never let you go. Oh how I missed your crystal blue eyes looking lovingly into mine and when you said you still loved me it made me feel like the Wealthiest man in the world. 


	15. I'm here with out you Baby

Title: I'm here without you

Words: 500

A/N: a modern day AU

Summery: a lonely Zuko watches the rain and thinks.

_A hundred days have made me older_

_Since the last time I saw your pretty face._

Golden eyes blankly gazed out of the window of their owner's penthouse apartment. Simply watching the steady trickles of water fall from the heavens. Each drop reminded him of the tears he watch fall from her eyes the last time he saw her. His eyes reread for the thousandth time the letter she left at his door.

'Zuko,

This is goodbye. I'm taking the offer in Omashu. I think it would be best if we didn't contact each other any more. Please forget about me.'

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

_And I don't think that I can look at this the same_

_But all the miles that separate_

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Memories of the last time they saw each other replaying before him.

"Why won't you let me in?" ghostly blue eyes pleaded with his gold.

"Leave!" he shouted as he threw a vase in her direction, barely missing her.

"I thought you said you said that you've changed." She uttered as she ran out the door.

"I have changed." He replied to the memory and placed his palm lightly on the window.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me_

"Katara" he breathed.

"Is that a smile I see there? I didn't know you could smile. You're always so serious. You have a beautiful smile. " A memory Katara looking brightly at him as they walked out of a movie theater together.

"I love you so much Zuko, I wish this could last forever." A ghostly Katara sat up in bed and laid butterfly kisses on his face.

"I don't care about this." She placed her caramel fingers on the bandages covering his eye. "What matters to me is that you are alive and that I love you." She sat down on his hospital bed and kissed him then his surroundings turned back to his apartment.

_Everything I know, and every where I go_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

_When it's all said and done_

_It gets hard but it won't take away my love._

He slammed his had to the window.

"You hand my every moment. You know that? I still love you." He told the rain.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl it's only you and me._

He forced himself from the windowsill and picked up his cell phone.

"I need to get a flight to Omashu. The first one you got. I don't care the cost."


	16. Heastrong

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head,_

_Contemplating everything you ever said_

_Now I see the truth, I got doubt_

_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out_

_See you later_

Gold eyes met blue; their owner's already trapped in a dangerous dance circling each other, neither one willing to back off. Both sets of hand twitching with their elements at the ready. Neither one wiling to back down from the emendable battle licking at their heels. Ivory and caramel were replying the words they shared in that accursed cave.

_I see your fantasy; you want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, Inside of our heads _

_Well now that's over_

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

"I see your happy little fantasy," the water maiden was the first to break the silence, "You wish to make it a happy little reality all paved in gold." She mocked the banished prince a he lashed a fiery whip headed straight for her head, she nimbly dodged before retaliating with a watery whip of her own. "And here I thought you said you had changed…" she scoffed. Her thoughts of his sincerity plagued her 'He was so sincere in the cave; I thought he had really changed for the better… Well now that is over because he is still the enemy.' "You haven't changed; you are still a terrible person trying to capture the world's only hope." She screamed at him, tears streaking her face. "To think I was willing to trust you. Now I see that trusts are just for the fools of this world." She whispered no higher then a sigh but he heard it all the same.

Her words were like a lightning strike hitting him. He could see the pain in her words and he knew that she was trying to goat him on with the mocking words she spoke. Those calculating blue eyes with her decisions to hide. After the experience in that cave he learned to read those perfect blue eyes all too well. She wanted him to get mad. She knew when he was angered his attacks became sloppy and would make him easily to beat. His true decision to join his sister was his to hide. He would act his part in these little games.

_Fuck off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong we're Headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_

_I can't give everything away_

_I won't give everything away_

"Fuck off, I'll take you on!" the banished prince being as head strong as ever. 'I know she is wrong, she is being head strong. We both are head strong and this is not where we belong.' He thought to himself. 'I can do this, I can take on anyone. I can't give everything away.' He mentally sighed.

'I wont give everything away.' She narrowed her eyes and launched a barrage of razor sharp ice disks at the scared fire bender, slicing his arms and one of his legs. He retaliated with a monstrous fire ball to her torso, breaking her shield and slamming her into the wall behind her.

_Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best_

_I see you're full of shit, and that's alright_

_That's how you play,_

_I guess you'll get through every night_

_Well now that's over_

She mumbled slurred curses under her breath before succumbing to the blackness. "I can't give every thing away." He whispered in her ear as he picked her up and hide her unconscious form in a small cave. 'I won't give every thing away.' He thought as he looked down at her.

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide_

Hours later the water maiden awoke, very sore and not even noticing the note stuffed in her robe. "Next time we met Zuko, just you wait." She slammed her fist to the earthen floor.

_Fuck off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_


	17. When You're Gone

Title: When You're Gone  
Words: 922  
A/N: a modern day AU a follow up to 'I'm here without you'  
Summery: Katara plagued by the memories of her last relationship.

10:15pm **Wat3rTr1b373 says:** Are you even paying attention sis???

10:15pm **Istas says:** I'm sorry Sokka; my mind is miles away at the moment.

10:17pm **Wat3rTr1b373 says:** UR thinking about him again aren't u?

10:18pm **Istas says:** Don't be stupid Sokka… I got a million things at work that I need to do. I have better things to do then think of then him.

10:18pm **Wat3rTr1b373 says:** You still love him admit it.

10:19pm **Wat3rTr1b373 says:** I can't believe you Katara

10:19pm **Wat3rTr1b373 says:** after all teh crap he put u through…

10:22pm **Wat3rTr1b373 says:** ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

10:23pm **Istas says:** I'm sorry Sokka, I really got to go. I've got an early meeting tomorrow.

10:23pm **Istas says:** Talk to you later. Send Dad and Grangran my love. 3

Message:** Istas has signed out** 10:23pm 09/02/07

She stared at her laptop screen a moment longer. 'Why did that idiot brother of mine have to bring him up?' she tried to will away the tears that threaten to fall. 'I don't need people to remind me of him. I do a fine enough job doing it myself...' she clicked the laptop shut and moving it off of her bed for the night.

_I always needed time on my own._

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

"Zuko…" She clutched a pillow and finally allowed the tears to flow. 'Why can't I make this pain go away?'

"Katara…" she could still feel his warm lips kissing away the tears that she had shed in the past. She realized that his voice and those warm lips on her eyelids were nothing but her mind playing cruel tricks on her.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you like _

_Is made up on your side_

"Stop it!" she took the glass of water on her night stand and sent it crashing against the wall. "This is for the best!" she screamed.

"Katara…" his voice whispered in her head again.

"Stop it!" she clutched her ears in hope to drown his voice out as the tears continued to flow from her redden eyes.

_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

"You're _so_ beautiful." He placed a small kiss on her lips

"I don't know how you make me want to kill you one moment and the next, I can't help but love you?" pale lips smirked.

"I don't need your help" his golden eyes flamed "Leave!" he threw a vase at her.

"I can't go through the fights again." She mumbled to her memories. 'He hasn't changed, he probably never will.' She calmed her tears. "Moving here was for the best." Katara whispered to herself as she got to her feet.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  
_

"I'm better off here in Omashu. I got a fantastic job, great friends, I don't need him." Her caramel hands carefully started to pick up the broken glass. "Then, why does it still hurt to think of him?" she paused._  
_

_I never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left  
They lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do  
_

"Are you stupid or are you just plain crazy?" his harsh words rang in her ears.

"I'm out of here. I don't need this crap." She still remembered the sound of him slamming the door.

_  
When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take_

Do you see how much I need you right now?

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you  
_

"Katara, I'm sorry." His voiced rasped. "Forgive me… please" she remembered how they used to hold each other for hours after one of their many fights.

_  
We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah Yeah  
_

"It is almost as though we meant to be together. You fit perfectly into my arms." He played with a lock of her messy hair.

"I love you." He kissed the crown of her head as she nuzzled his chest.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah_

"Because I still love him." she broke her chain of thoughts and returned to clean up the broken glass.

_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And When you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it OK  
I miss you_

"And I miss him." she dumped the contents of the dust pan into the waste bin. "I'm hopeless." She confessed before she was startled by someone knocking on her front door. 'Who can it be at this hour?' she looked through her peep hole and gasped. "Zuko?"

Author's notes:

Again I apologize for the suckiness. I just can not write what I am seeing in my head.  
Anywho I wanted to give the other side of the 'I'm here without you' fic. But this time the song is 'When You're Gone' by Avril. When I first heard this song on the cd I fell in love with it. I am a sap at heart.

I also plan on getting a new picture designed for this once I get a chance... in the mean time you have to deal with the cropped "Come into these arms again" pic.

Also I forgot to mention it but Katara's screen name means Snow in Cherokee.


End file.
